


sipping life from bottles

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work, Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Mitch, Horror, Implied Murder, Other, it's fucking dark okay, okay just for future reference- neither Scott or Mitch die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: mitch doesn't like it when people try to steal his scott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 20 minutes and it's really fucking dark (also it's an alternate universe so NONE OF THIS IS INTENDED TO BE REPRESENTATIVE OF CANON)  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: implied murder, mitch going "dark" as in bad things happen, it's just really dark ok

Mitch doesn’t let his dark side out often, but when he does, nothing ever goes right. He’s off his meds, has been for a few days. He knows he really should go get his prescription refilled, but honestly, who needs meds? He reaches for the bottle of vodka that’s always his companion when he goes dark and takes a gulp, the alcohol barely burning his throat anymore. When he’s dark and he gets drunk, he’s dangerous. He doesn’t do the stupid, off-kilter cuddly drunk, no, that’s a Normal Mitch thing. Alcohol strengthens Dark Mitch, and then he just wants to have fun.

The knife at his side glints in the little moonlight that fights its way into their living room. Scott’s not here, not when Mitch is dark. He crashes at Kirstie’s place most of the time when this happens, but not this time. Mitch’s hand tightens around the handle of the knife, because this time, Scott’s at Colin’s.

Mitch _hates_ Colin.

It started a few weeks ago, Mitch thinks. He can’t really remember, but it doesn’t matter. Scott had come home from the club with a pretty boy (“not prettier than you,” he’d said, but he was lying like he always does) and they’d fucked. At first, Mitch hadn’t thought it would all go wrong, because one night stands are pretty common for Scott. They’re in one night, then out the next morning, never to be heard from again. That’s fine by Mitch, but Colin had been different. Colin had stuck around, had helped Scott with his hangover (that’s _Mitch’s_ job), had made him breakfast in _Mitch’s kitchen_ , had cuddled Scott in _Mitch’s spot on the couch_. It all would have been okay if he’d left and never come back, but no, Scott had invited him to stay for dinner, and Mitch had retreated to his room, only venturing out when it was dark out and long shadows played in their living room. He’d made his silent descent into the basement, where they still had moving boxes stacked up to the ceiling and dust covered everything.

His knife was where he’d last left it- in its sheath behind the loose brick of the back wall. He’d taken it out, carving patterns into the cardboard of the boxes. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as when he did it as Dark Mitch, but _he’s_ been biding his time.

Colin and Scott are officially dating now, and Scott never talks to Mitch anymore. It’s always Colin Colin Colin ColinColinColin and Mitch is done with it. He stands, knife steady in his hand.

There’s a moment where Normal Mitch protests, warns Dark Mitch that if he’s caught, bad things are going to happen, but he’s shut down quickly, because there couldn’t possibly be anything worse than his Scott being taken away by some pretty douchebag with a sharp wit. Mitch knows he’s prettier than Colin, his tongue is sharper than Colin’s, and his knife is the sharpest of them all.

It’s not a long walk to Colin’s place- just fifteen minutes or so, and no one bothers him. Maybe they can sense the sharp, bitter hatred that’s rolling off of him in waves, but in any case, Mitch is happy in some dark, twisted fashion that no one dares approach him.

That’d mean there would have to be more than one body hitting the floor tonight.

 

 

- _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed???????????? idk man sorry i read too much sixpenceee


End file.
